iefandomcom-20200214-history
Key Figures of the DKI
Although all members of the DKI are allowed an equal part in the proceedings, among the nations that make up that august body there are some whose contributions to the policy directions and ideals of the region will live on, although not all may be respected fondly. Bryndonesia Bryndonesia was responsible for instigating the militaristic policies of the DKI, which led to the beginnings of the Unholy Crusade. This nation's contribution will also be remembered in concert with that of the USSDPU, a nation that fell in the Moderator Purges. The USSDPU was elected 3 times, and served for 5 days. Chief Minister Gruffydd also helped steer the region through the troubled times that surrounded the Sex Slaves-Allah Alliance, an Organisation later broken up as the Sultanate of YaAllah took power. Quailumbria A prosperous and prominent nation, largely found within the Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra, Quailumbria has proven itself to be a generally well-liked and influential force for (mostly) good within the region. As a result of some skillfull schemeing and political manoeuvring, Quailumbria was eventually elected WA Delegate for the DKI, by a large margin. This appointement directly followed the filthy Impuritan Crisis, and so it was thus Quailumbria's job to maintain the ship and ward off any pesky gypsums. Quailumbria's record length, full-term reign (the first occurance of such in the DKI's history) was a time of peace and consolidation within the region. Along with a tricky poppet named Brydonesia, Quailumbria coined the idea of the 'Unholy War' against some religiously-inclined odd regions. This mad ruse was quite simplistic in nature, yet the targets promptly yielded and were slain nevertheless. Overall, it was a time of great quaility. Sadly, as a result of holding an auxilary raiding nation, Quailumbria was given the boot from the World Assembly. Never fear children, for the Quail quickly returned, in all its former glory, under the new name of Quail-umbria. YaAllah YaAllah was certainly the least popular ever leader of the DKI. He took power in a time of peace from the Bleddynia, and immediately embarked on the purges that would make his reign infamous. He destroyed such nations as Edrapuria, the Bongo, even Bleddynia, with the aid of the DPU, Sniggaland, and Ronez Empire. However, he later made peace with these nations (by passing it off as Sniggaland's fault) and peacefully gave up the reigns at 16:00 that day. Edrapuria Edrapuria has been lauded as a passionate proponent of RP within the DKI, and one of the most active and outspoken members of the region. His involvement in the Bleddynian Crisis will be remembered by all, as well as the tension that exists between him and the Militaristic Sex Slaves. He attempted to begin a conflict with Arvenarius over his cloning research, but everyone ignored his pleas (especially since most people had done so themselves). He has a passion for the more technical elements of NS, resulting in several crisis occurring and making several powerful enemies in the DKI